It Watches You
It’s late. Might as well head up to bed. But… on your way to said place, you avoid eye contact with the window. Why? Nothing is out there, or is there? Oh, don’t worry, there is. Something is watching you. It is watching everything you are doing. You think to yourself “Nothing is out there, it’s just my imagination.” But it isn’t. It IS there. When you look at it, it just turns away. Then it continues to stare. Then that feeling of “someone is watching me” kicks in. Now at this point, you avoid the windows more and more. Every step you take toward your room fills you with fear. Paranoia now drones your body. “If I just don’t look at the window, I will not be scared.” Wrong. You are still scared. You know for a fact something HAS to be out there. Your pace of walking gets faster and faster. You get to the point of a full-on sprint until you get to your room and slam your door shut. Now you’re safe right? Nope. You crawl into bed and pull the covers up to your neck. The warmth makes you feel safe and comfortable. But... there is a window next to your bed. All you have to do is just turn away from it. Simple, right? Not exactly. See, at this point, It is at your bedroom window. Doing what? Drooling? Moving around? Who knows, but what you do know is that It is staring at you. Just staring. Its eyes glaring you down and you know it. You want to deny it and pretend it's all in your head. It's not. Now, if you turn around… I don’t even want to explain what happens. Some say It tortures you, or does something more sickening. It will be your worst nightmare. So for now, just stay facing the other way. You won't be able fall asleep, knowing It is there. If you actually do manage to fall asleep, well, this is where It moves in. It hovers over you while you sleep, Smiling. A smile so creepy, you would be scarred for life. It does nothing else except smile at you while you sleep. Wake up in the middle of the night? Don’t fucking open your eyes. He will be RIGHT there waiting for you, smiling. It won't hurt you if you don't open your eyes. Maybe turn toward the window, seeing that you don’t have to worry about it since, well, you know. Just fall back asleep. Even as you sleep, It will be at your side, never moving an inch. What is this “It”, you ask? It is your greatest fear. A serial killer, rapist, some sort of fucked up creature you came up with in your mind. This isn’t something you want to meet, ever. As the first once of light shines comes through your window, It leaves. It isn't upset, because it knows he will see you again. Morning has come. You wake up and nothing is there. But you notice your sheets are on the floor... you don't want to even think about it. The light is glaring through your window. Very peaceful. Your safe haven has arrived. Enjoy it. Go play something, or take a walk. Because when night falls again, It WILL come back. Every single night. So don’t feel that safe in your bed. Because you never spend the night alone. Ever. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life